Nameless
by enbii
Summary: RoyEnvy again. R to NC17 enjoy!


**Nameless**

"Hmm, this might look good on you…"-Roy offers Envy his military jacket-"It's raining outside."

Envy, who didn't get used to human's kindness stares at Colonel with disgusted face.

"I washed it yesterday. Don't tell me I'm disgusting to you?"-Mustang smiles and leans closer to homunculus.

"Would it hurt if stay a little longer here?"-Monster leans on Roy's back and wraps arms around his neck. He likes the smell of flesh his human pet have. Mix of liquor and cologne tickles his nostrils when his lips rub against fragile neck.

Roy purrs like a good pet, reacting on every touch like he was told-"I would like that."

Then, he's pulled back on bed. His eyes meet with sin who watched him with lust before he felt hardness between legs.

"You react so quickly."-Sin smirks and sits on Colonel's chest with legs on sides.

Roy remains silent, but drops hands from Envy's shoulders to skinny elbows and smirks.

"Hmmm"-Envy looks for something to tease his pet before main treat and spots empty glass with ice and bottle of liquor.

"You didn't finish with your intoxication…?"-He mutters while taking a glass between fingers.

"What?"

"Your 'ticket to happy place', Colonel!"-Envy takes one ice cube and places on Roy's chest.

Roy gasps when melted water runs on sides of his abdomen, leaving a visible trail-"I guess I didn't."

Envy leans forward to what's left of almost melted ice and takes it between lips.

Next, wild battle of tongues with no winner. Envy sucks hungrily at Colonel's tongue, while another bites and nips at sin's lip and suck bitter liquid Envy liked to waste.

Envy also liked when some of that blood was on Roy's face, such a perfect threat.

Envy puts now even smaller ice cube into Roy's mouth and kisses him again before pulling from his hold to remove own clothes.

"How can I please you, Maaaster?"-Roy purrs after removing own clothes.

He knew the rules. Homunculi have special 'un-human' desires and one mistake could cost him a lot.

"Patience, pet"-Envy smirks and picks a small bottle with liquid from table-"You _will_ please me."

Usually, it was Envy fuck Roy. Pet would do whatever he's told. Scream, moan even if he didn't like it. What Roy likes is to be treated like a real dog. Dog of the military like he was.

And Envy enjoy in human humiliation, especially when he's the one who humiliate them.

Envy lies on back and spreads legs.  
Roy gets message and sips some of sticky liquid in palm, then leans above Envy.

Envy starred at Colonel before fingers moves into his tight entrance and he gasps.

Roy knew which spot was sensitive and he didn't have any problems finding it.

Another finger was added and Envy arches back, for Roy's fingers were too big and Envy's body, as he prefer, was small and tight.

Like fucking a child.

Mustang shows third finger in and Envy groans-"Fuck, two are enough!"

Roy ignores and moves deeper in then faster out.

Envy felt something like pain, his skin burning from such moving and three fat fingers that ripped skin which would heal in no time. Still Envy didn't like that.

"You dare to disobey me, pet?"-Sin groans.

Colonel stops. He knew the consequences, although there were no rules in sex. 

Envy glares at his pet with anger. Roy smirks and licks cum from fingers then moves from bed.

"You didn't like it?"

"Hmm, no."-Envy replays and walks to big wooden table where Roy's kitchen knife was.

_Revenge. _

Knife slips Envy's fingers and Envy bends over table to reach it. His ass was lifted and position was such to tease Colonel like a hungry animal.

"Interesting position…"-Alchemist smirks and moves behind Envy to lift his ass a bit.

"What the-…"-Envy was pushed against the table somehow uncomfortable.

Roy stimulates own cock and moves into Envy's entrance, making another growl.

Envy shuts eyes when Roy starts moving faster and deeper. His nails digs into wooden table and legs betray, unable to hold him.

Still, he was pinned in place and fucked like an animal. Like he was supposed to do his pet.

Roy gasps, vision before his eyes blurring and pleasure taking over his body.

Soon, his Master screamed between coughs and came before pet.

"Rain stopped."

"Your jacket looks good on me…"-He watches his reflection doing the same moves as he did.

"Mmm.."-Roy smirks-"It really does, Master." 

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"I don't think I am."

Envy chuckles and leaves, slamming doors shut as always.

Roy watches him leave and sighs

"It's raining again." ….


End file.
